Do You Remember?
by Mac-alicious
Summary: When they were thirteen years old they made a promise. They would leave Neptune. They would escape their pain. They would leave it all behind. In a time when they both needed it, they would do it together.
1. An Offer of Escape

A/N: This is based off the song 'Do You Remember' by the Summer Obsession (which I don't own) but it isn't a song fic. If you've heard the song you might get the relation. So, however highly unlikely this storyline might be...work with me here. I'm going to say that this is set right before spring break is going to start--so the escape will take over some of that and onward past it. I guess...Anyway. On with the story...Enjoy! R&R. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own...sadly.

**Chapter One**

**An Offer Of Escape**

"Logan, I think it's time that we followed through on that promise we made to each other." Veronica whispered to Logan as she stood next to his locker with him.

"Ronnie, I don't think we ever meant to act on that." Logan responded, slamming his locker shut.

"I think we need to." Veronica shook her head, falling in step with him as he headed down the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan countered as he pushed through the doors heading toward the lunch areas.

"Don't play dumb with me, Logan." Veronica caught his arm forcing him to stop in the middle of the blacktop. "It's getting worse...for you _and_ me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan repeated through clenched teeth.

"Don't do that Logan." Veronica took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She hated when he fell into that state of endless denial. It usually meant his father had been on his case recently.

Logan lowered his voice to respond, "We were thirteen, Ronnie. We joked about running away from everything we couldn't control. But we never meant it. It meant nothing."

"No. It meant everything to me. It gave me something to look forward to, something to hold on to. I meant it. I always did." Veronica burst out. "I'm offering you a chance to escape everything you've always wanted to leave behind."

"And if I don't want to?"

"It isn't just for you." Veronica sighed. "I need it too."

Veronica slid past him and headed for where they all sat for lunch. She put down her bag and took her usual seat next to Lilly. Lilly frowned when she saw the expression on Veronica's face--a mixture of defeat and frustration. Lilly had been watching her best friend talk with Logan, and had noticed Veronica's change in demeanor toward the end of that conversation.

"What were you and Logan talking about?" Lilly asked, watching Veronica's face.

"Nothing." Veronica lied, looking away. That was her signal that she was no longer going to contribute to the conversation.

A moment or so later Logan trudged up to the table and sat between Duncan and Dick. He glanced momentarily at Veronica before turning to gaze at his feet. He couldn't believe that he was actually considering taking her up on the offer. He was pulled from those thoughts when Dick started to talk to him.

"So Logan, what do you think about hitting TJ this weekend just us guys? We can get us some hot Latina chicas..." Dick began dramatically.

"How much are you expecting to pay for these 'chicas'?" Duncan broke in, leaning in closer to them smirking, and Logan forced himself to laugh.

Logan just wanted to get back to normal. He didn't want to be thinking about running away from all this. This time when he looked up at Veronica, she was staring right back into his eyes. He could see the pain he felt, reflecting in her eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. The Promise

A/N: This chapter is kind of a flashback to when they made the promise. Um, I think I made Lianne's "problem" more severe in this story because it needed to be a little more equal to Logan's problem with his dad. Not much else to say so...on with the story..Enjoy! R&R! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own..still sad.

**Chapter Two**

**The Promise**

They were thirteen years old when they first made this promise to each other. Thirteen years old and already matured beyond their years. Thirteen years old and they had already seen and experienced things that most people couldn't even bring themselves to imagine.

Summer was in full swing and that sunny afternoon held plans to swim at the Kane residence. Veronica, Lilly and Duncan had been swimming for awhile before Logan arrived. Well, Lilly was more lounging than swimming. Veronica noticed the unnerved expression Logan possessed when he arrived by the pool. He had his arms crossed across his chest and he refused to look anyone directly in his eyes.

Veronica, the ever joyful one, felt instantly obligated to kick his gloomy mood. "Hey Logan! Come on in! It geels great!"

Logan didn't falter at Veronica's perky attitude. He wouldn't be surprised when she joined the pep squad at Neptune High. Lilly would do it for the title. Veronica, on the other hand, despite following Lilly she did it based on pure spirit.

"No thanks. I think I'll just hang out over here." Logan shook his head heading for one of the pool chairs set up by the pool.

Lilly's head poked up from her raft, and she pushed her sunglasses back from her eyes, "What do you mean, no? You're supposed to be coming to swim."

"I know, man." Duncan scowled, "Don't leave me with the girls."

"I don't feel like it." Logan muttered.

Veronica frowned, looking concerned. "You sure?"

"Yes." Logan snapped, and Veronica recoiled.

She didn't say a word about it after that. Instead, she opted to tread near the wall and talk to him about random things. Logan only half committed himself to talking to her. Veronica didn't like how he was behaving. He refused to remove his shirt or even approach the pool. It was worrying her. Taking after her father completely and dead set on figuring out what was going on with him, she followed him into the house when he went to get a drink.

"Logan." Veronica called out as he entered the kitchen making him stop short.

"What is it Ronnie?" Logan questioned as he turned around to face her.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Veronica responded, watching his eyes for the answer rather than listening to what he said.

"Nothing." Logan muttered and his eyes flashed with an undeterminable emotion--which definitely didn't agree with his response of 'nothing.'

"You're lying." Veronica stated simply.

Logan turned and headed for the kitchen as he said, "So what if I am? Does it really matter to you?"

"Yes, you're my friend, one of my best friends. Anything you're feeling matters to me." Veronica replied sincerely.

"You don't want to know." Logan shook his head after a long pause.

"I _do_ want to know."

"I'll tell you right now, you _don't_."

"Will you stop telling _me_ what _I_ want?" Veronica exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I don't like playing this childish game."

"Do you really want to know?" Logan asked angrily.

"Yes." Veronica nodded.

"I mean do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes."

"Because I don't think your innocent existence can handle it." Logan responded, looking irritated and frustrated and all those words for angry.

"Don't pretend to know everything about me, Logan." Veronica said firmly. "You haven't known me long enough."

Logan took a deep breath and took hold of one of Veronica's hands. He pulled her down one of the deserted hallways and into one of the Kane guest bedrooms. He closed and locked the door behind him. Without saying a word he began to pace--unsure of what this decision he had made meant.

Veronica stood quietly, waiting patiently. She knew that if he was going to tell her, he needed time to get it out. It had to be something big, huge, gigantic, if he was so nervous about it. And it meant a lot that he could trust her enough to tell her, because it meant she could trust him enough to tell him her secrets.

Finally, Logan stopped pacing and stood right in front of her. He turned around so his back was to her and began to pull off his shirt.

Veronica gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, "Logan!"

He hadn't wanted her pity, the last thing he wanted was anyone's pity. It was why he had never told anyone. Until her. He couldn't explain why he suddenly fell apart when she asked him what was wrong. He had perfected the "Everything-is-okay" facade, but it melted away when he saw the concern on her face.

"Who did this?" Veronica asked as she took it all in.

Logan remained silent. He closed his eyes as he felt her move closer. Veronica couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. The angry welts stood out on his slightly pale skin. They were freshly inflicted. It made Veronica physically sick that someone could deliberately inflict that kind of pain on another human being. Veronica was angry that someone could do that to him. All she could think about was who could possibly have done it and what could be done to make them pay for what they had done.

"Who did this?" Veronica repeated more forcefully. She wanted an answer. When she got none, she asked again. "_Logan_, who did this to you?"

Logan turned to look her right in the eyes as he pulled his shirt back on over his head. "I think you know who."

"Oh God, Logan." Veronica murmured, as he confirmed what she had already assumed--his father.

"Now you know, are you happy now?" Logan muttered angrily, then raised his voice. "Poor, poor Logan. He can have whatever he wants that money can buy. It's sad that Daddy hits him when he gets angry. You get scolded, he gets whipped with the belt of his choice. Twenty lashes for spilling his drink on the good tablecloth. I didn't tell you for your pity. I don't want you sympathy."

Logan had started for the door when Veronica spoke up. "My mom drinks...a lot. She thinks I don't know, but I've found empty vodka bottles in places they shouldn't be."

Logan froze with his hand on the doorknob before turning back to listen. "Really?"

"There are times when she comes in during the middle of the night when she thinks I'm sound asleep, but I always hear her." Veronica continued. "The worst part is my dad lies for her. Says she's sleeping when she's passed out from drinking so much. He says she's got the flu--24 hour bug--when it's really the alcohol. I hate that he has to cover it up for her."

"There's more, isn't there?" Logan could tell by the look on her face, she wasn't done yet.

"She's having an affair, cheating on my Dad." Veronica nodded. "My Dad doesn't have a clue. Sometimes I hate her for it, for hurting him so much, for hurting me so much."

Logan stayed quiet so she could finish, "I bet you could never guess who she's seeing behind my Dad's back."

Logan shook his head. "I don't know."

"I think it hurts more knowing who it is. Knowing it isn't only my life and my Dad's affected by it. But Lilly's and Duncan's as well..."

"Wait a minute...Mr. Kane?" Logan exclaimed.

"Jake Kane." Veronica let out a strangled laugh. "Yep. My best friends' father. Apparently, he was the high school sweetheart that she couldn't let go of even after they were both were married. I saw her old yearbook, I put two and two together."

"Veronica..." Logan started.

"'I didn't tell you for your pity. I don't want your sympathy.'" Veronica smiled slightly, as she stole his words. "I told you because I think we can trust each other with our secrets."

"Does Lilly know?" Logan asked. "Or Duncan?"

"No. I couldn't tell them that." Veronica answered. "Do either of them know about..."

Logan shook his head. "No."

Veronica suddenly plopped down on the ground. She crossed her legs and just sat there. After a minute or two Logan joined her, sitting right next to her. They sat their quietly for awhile until Veronica said something to break the silence.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if we could just leave it all behind?" Veronica replied. "If we could just run from everything?"

"Yeah that would be amazing." Logan breathed. "To get away from all of it, be free...that would be great."

"We should do it." Veronica said suddenly. "We should do it together."

"Run away?"

"Yes. At a time when we both need it, we'll do it together." Veronica responded. "Is it a deal?"

"It's a promise." Logan smiled.

They were young but they could understand pain and heartache better than anyone. And they could understand that they needed something to hold them up, otherwise they would drown in it. That's why they made the promise, why they had to act on it.


	3. Wish I Could Disappear

A/N: Not sure if you noticed, but with this storyline...Lilly and Logan never dated. And Veronica never dated Duncan. And by the time this story's present started they were 16 (Lilly 17). I think if Lilly never dated Logan then she wouldn't have gotten with Aaron and never gotten killed. Make sense? I don't know. Also, because of the revelations at 13, Logan and Veronica became very close over the years...Anyays. It continues...Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I still don't own...

**Chapter Three**

**Wish I Could Disappear**

"Thanks for the ride, Logan. I just wasn't trusting my car this morning." Veronica said as she hopped out of Logan's Xterra in the school parking lot.

"It's no problem, Ronnie." Logan responded slipping an arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the buildings.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." Veronica rolled her eyes at the nickname he had _blessed_ her with so long ago.

"Sure thing." Logan agreed, but Veronica knew it would be short lived. "Hey, Ronnie, do you need a ride home?"

Veronica sighed, "I'm sure my dad might be able to get me...my mom is _incapacitated_."

"Again, Veronica?" Logan looked concerned.

"It's nearly everyday now. And she's going to meet _him_ more and more." Veronica looked around to make sure no one would hear her next comment. "I think my dad is suspicious and I _know_ Celeste is suspicious."

"Veronica, I didn't realize it was so..."

"I know you didn't."

They started walking again, and they had gone a ways before Logan spoke again. "You can catch a ride home with me. I'd like to talk to you about something important."

"Logan, do you mean..."

"Not here, Ronnie. Go on and meet Lilly. We'll talk about it later." Logan smiled, gesturing her toward Lilly's locker after they entered the building.

"Okay, but...We're going to really talk about this right? This isn't going to be some kind of worthless waste of time. You're going to mean this, right?" Veronica questioned, speaking fast.

"Yeah, Ronnie." Logan nodded, then to lighten the mood he said, "Now run along."

Veronica laughed as she turned around to go join Lilly at her locker. Logan watched her for a moment before heading over to meet Duncan. He didn't know how they would leave behind the good. What he did know was that the good would never be good enough until they left behind the bad.

* * *

Veronica unlocked the door to her house and let Logan and herself in. She had talked to her dad and he said he was going to be working late. As she checked around for her mom, she discovered both her car and she were gone. Veronica let out a sigh as she stepped back into the house from the garage.

"Gone?" Logan asked.

"Gone." Veronica answered simply.

"So..." Logan started, but trailed off.

"Let's talk." Veronica stated firmly. "What do you have to say?"

"You're so forward." Logan joked with a smirk.

"Logan, I'm serious." Veronica replied evenly. She sat down at her kitchen table to wait for his response.

"Look Ronnie, I think we should..." Logan trailed off and sat down in a chair next to her. "How are we supposed to pull this off? I mean, your dad is the _Sheriff_! As soon as he figures out that you're gone, he'll hvae everyone and their mother looking for us, _you_. And when they do, they'll bring us right back here, back to everything we've tried to escape. We'll have accomplished nothing."

"You want to do it, though." Veronica said softly.

"Veronica, I really think we need to be very clear on the fact that we might not be able to do this...whether we want to or not." Logan explained himself. "There are things that are keeping us here, obstacles in our way...We're not going to be able to just pick up and leave and expect no one to notice we're gone."

"I know that Logan." Veronica nodded, "But the least we could do is try...Get a few days of freedom, without worry or troubles."

"I would love that, if we could pull it off." Logan shook his head. "I don't think we can."

"I do. I think we can. I can get my dad off our backs for a couple days."

"How do you expect to do that Ronnie?" Logan raised an eyebrow in question.

"He'll understand Logan. I can make him understand." Veronica responded. "He'll let us be for a little while so we can figure everything out. You can tell you parents you're going on the surfing trip with Duncan and Dick--they won't even think twice when you're not back on Monday. It's spring break. We won't miss school unless we go for longer than the week. We can do this."

"I don't know Veronica."

"Logan, you need this. _I _need this." Veronica replied softly, looking down at her hands. "I can't take this anymore--living with her and her lies. I can't stand her coming home thrashed like it's normal. I can't stand the alcohol on her breath, the lies on my father's tongue. I can't stand it anymore."

As if to punctuate her point, that direct moment the front door opened and Lianne Mars stumbled in. Veronica flinched when the door slammed behind her mother. Logan's hands instinctively searched out Veronica's and held them tightly. Lianne walked into the kitchen and it took her a moment to notice her daughter and her friend.

"Logan Echolls." Lianne slurred. "What a change from the Kane boy..."

"Hello, Mrs. Mars." Logan resonded, but he kept his eyes trained on Veronica.

"Veronica darling, I have a headache. I'm going to go to bed early." Lianne stated in the least believable tone Veronica had ever heard.

"Okay." Veronica nodded, turned away from her mom. It was barely after four in the afternoon, but it was useless to verbalize that fact.

"I feel like I'm breaking apart completely, sometimes." Logan replied once Lianne had left the room.

"I feel like that all the time. I feel like my life is being torn apart at the seams and I have zero control over it." Veronica agreed. "I just tolerate everything that goes on--knowing I can't put a stop to it--but I'm through with it. But I can't do it alone."

"I hate that you've had to go through this alone." Logan said quietly. "I mean your dad..."

"I hate that Lilly and Duncan don't know what's going on in their family. I hate that my Dad can stay with her when all he gets from her is pain. I hate that no matter what I say or do I can't change what has happened to my family." Veronica rambled on, emotionally. "I hate that my Dad, my family, might not even be that."

"What?" Logan questioned.

"I told you that day--when we told each other our secrets and made this promise--that I put two and two together to know who she was with. I hear something that made me suspect that this has gone on a lot longer than I had prevoiusly thought."

"How much longer?"

"Long enough that there might be a possibility that Keith Mars isn't my father and that Jake Kane is." Veronica answered. "I finally connected why my mom despised Duncan so much when he liked me during Freshmen year. She didn't want me to date a boy that could possibly be my brother."

"I never knew Duncan liked you." Logan murmured as he let it all sink in.

"He hid it pretty well after I turned him down. I didn't want to mess up our friendship. And my friendship with Lilly." Veronica responded. "And it didn't help that his dad and my mom are...well, you know."

"Do you really think we could do this?" Logan sighed, knowing he had given in to the idea of it.

"Yes I do. I think we could." Veronica nodded, looking up at Logan.

In this world they were drowing in pain. They suffered with each turn. Logan had never believed he could escape it, but with Veronica there urging him on he was starting to. He felt as if his world was spinning out of control and crumbling to bits. He imagined she felt the same. If there was anything he could do to change it, he was going to do it. If it didn't work out then at least he tried and that's what mattered in the end.

"Then let's do it."


	4. Her Letter Goodbye

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but this is more of the lead up to the story which is more of the way the relationship between Logan and Veronica, and their relationships with the people they know, once they've left Neptune, change. So here's another. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: Must I say it? I don't own. Sad face. :(

**Chapter Four**

**Her Letter Goodbye**

_Dad-_

_I'm sure you know by now that I'm gone. You've seen my considerably empty closet, my missing computer and important things. And I want you to know that I'm not running away forever, I'll be back. I just need you to know we need this._

_Yes, I said we...as in me and Logan Echolls. You're probably finding this out before Aaron and Lynn and maybe that's the point. _

_We both feel like if we stay in Neptune any longer at the moment we'll end up broken beyond repair. And I believe that. We both feel that we need to discover what life is like without all the pain and heartache that Neptune harbors for us._

_I know youknow what the source of that is for me. I know the lies you've told. I know the suspicions you hold about her. But I want you to understand that this has nothing to do with you or the kind of father you've been to me. Because you have been my world for so long. You're more than I could ever ask for in a father. And I know you've tried to make up for where she lacked--and you haven't failed...I just need time away._

_You may not understand Logan's reasons, but I do. I've known for a long time that there would come a time when he needed an escape as badly as me. You need to know that he needs this desperately and so do I._

_I know you want to run out the door and track us down right this moment. But it's too late for that. By now we're probably out of Neptune. I know you're going to look for us or start up some grand search party...but I'm asking you to give us a few days head start. I'm asking you to give us time to heal before you force us to return to the suffering we've endured for so long._

_Please, that's all I ask, give us time. We will come home. I promise. I'll come home. We just need time._

_I love you always, Dad._

_Veronica_

Veronica took one look around for the last time. She took a deep breath before placing the letter safely on the table. The scrawled 'Dad' facing up and staring at her. With that she turned around grabbed her bag and walked out of her front door to where Logan was waiting for her.

Her departure left the house feeling even more empty, cold and..._silent_.


	5. Inquiries On Voicemails

A/N: So as to not be confused--the ones to Veronica that aren't her parents are from Lilly. And all the ones to Logan are Duncan, oh and the one to Veronica about Logan is from Duncan. Anyway...R&R! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own. :(

**Chapter Five**

**Inquiries On Voicemails**

_"Veronica, where are you? You were totally supposed to be at my house by now. I've called you like a million times. You weren't even at school today, I mean what is going on? There are so many better things I could--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Hey Logan, it's Duncan. We've been waiting for...twenty minutes now. Dick is driving me up the wall. I can't take much more of this. Look man, I'll give you ten more minutes but after that we're leaving without you--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"It's Lilly, _again_. I guess you're not going to show up. Madison and Shelley are having a party to celebrate the kick off of Spring Break. So I think I'm going to head over there. At least I can have a little fun. Really if you weren't my best friend I wouldn't be wasting my--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Logan, where the hell are you? Seriously...we're leaving. We're not waiting any longer for--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Veronica, not that you would have any idea where his is, but I'm trying to get a hold of Logan. But he's not answering his phone, and neither are you...so not much help. Look we were supposed to be going on a surf trip with Dick and Beaver and the guys, but Logan hasn't shown up yet. If you see him tell him to call me--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Veronica, this is your mother. I don't know what you are thinking, but you are going to turn around and get back to Neptune as soon as possible. Your father thinks it would be a good idea to let you have some time. He seems to have got it in his head that you are--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Okay, this might sound stupid coming from a guy, but Logan...I'm getting worried, man. I called your house and your dad thinks you're with us. Don't worry, I covered for you, but what could you possibly be--"_

Message deleted. End of messages.

* * *

_"Veronica, I'm worried--"_

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

"Veronica, seriously answer your phone. This is your mother if you didn't already know. I want you back in Neptune this instant. I swear, if you don't--"

Message deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Your mother again, Veronica--"_

Messgae deleted. Next message.

* * *

_"Veronica, it's your Dad. I needed to tell you...I...I understand. I understand. I just want you to be safe, both of you to be safe. Please don't do anything rash--and get home soon. Don't worry about your mother. I will handle her. I love you, remember that."_

Message saved. End of messages.


	6. Highway to Heaven?

A/N: The long awaited Chapter Six! I have the idea for chapter seven down, but I haven't yet started it. The problem with this fic is that I didn't plan it out ahead of time. I have an idea of where I want to go with it. But I'm not sure how I'm going to get them there. Well, enjoy this chapter. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own VMARS, cause if I did I would totally find a way to get a fourth season….I hated how it ended….gah.

**Chapter Six**

**Highway to Heaven?**

Logan kept his eyes trained directly ahead of him. It had gotten dark a few hours earlier and he was starting to get a little tired. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked at the gas levels nearing empty and then glanced at Veronica's sleeping form in the passenger seat. She had wanted to get as far away from Neptune as they could before they stopped for the night. He figured if he had to stop for gas soon anyway, it would be a good time to find a room as well.

Logan took the next off ramp that claimed gas stations and lodgings. He pulled into an empty space at the first brightly lit gas station that came into view. Using one of Daddy's credit cards he filled up the tank, before going into the Food Mart to grab something to drink. As he walked down the food aisles, though, he realized he hadn't eaten in hours. They had stopped to eat lunch a couple cities away from Neptune, but that was in the early afternoon. He looked out the window toward his car. Veronica was illuminated by the overhead lights. He knew she would be hungry when she woke up.

When Logan made it to the cashier he had a pile of snacks and drinks for them both. The guy behind the counter scanned the items slowly, letting the prices appear on the screen in front of Logan. When he was done, he put all the items in a bag. Logan pulled some cash from his wallet to cover the cost. Without a word the cashier handed him his bag and his change.

"Could you tell me how to get to the nearest hotel?" Logan asked, rethinking is earlier movement to walk away.

"Sure, you take this road right here straight to the light." He gestured out the window at one of the streets, "You take a right and about a half a mile down they'll be one on the left."

"Thanks a lot." Logan nodded and gave the man a little salute.

"You know we don't get many teenagers up this way during spring break. They're usually all going south, for the beaches." The guy replied, catching Logan before he walked away. He gestured out the window at Logan's car. "That your girlfriend in the car?"

"Nah, just a friend." Logan shrugged. "We're just passing through."

"Where you guy's headed?"

"Ah, I don't know." Logan answered truthfully, as he backed up out of the place.

He headed quickly toward his Xterra. He didn't mind making conversation with the cashier, but he didn't need to spill his whole life story either. Logan opened the driver's side door and slipped in. He closed the door behind him and held the bag of snacks in his lap. He dug through it and pulled out water for himself. He opened it and hastily took a sip of it.

"You got anything in there for me?"

Logan turned to see Veronica yawn as she stretched and sat up straighter in her seat. Her cheeks were flushed a pale pink from her nap. Logan smiled, "Animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"Potato chips would be fine." Veronica laughed.

"I thought you might say that. So I got some especially for you." Logan said, pulling out the bag of chips and handing them over to Veronica.

Logan stuck his water bottle in a cup holder and put the bag of snacks safely in the backseat. He started the car and pulled out of the station. In the quiet of the car, he listened to Veronica munching on the chips. As Logan pulled up at a red light and prepared to turn, Veronica started to talk again.

"You're not getting back on the road, are you?" Veronica questioned.

"No, the guy at the gas station gave me directions to a hotel. I figured we've traveled pretty far and we're both exhausted and hungry." Logan answered.

"Good, I'm ready for a bed." Veronica smiled, squirming in the seat of the car.

"Make you long for home and your bed?" Logan said, keeping a look out for the hotel that should be coming up on the left.

"If you mean, am I regretting my decision to leave? That's a no." Veronica responded matter-of-factly. "I really should be asking you that question. Do you regret it?"

Logan smiled as he turned into the parking lot of the small inn-like hotel, "No, I'm with you one-hundred percent."

"Good." Veronica nodded.

Logan found an empty space near the office and Veronica and he got out. Logan locked up the car as they walked toward the door together. He held the door open for Veronica to walk in first, like a gentleman should, before walking in behind her. Veronica leaned against the empty front desk, trying to see into the back, and then reached out to ring the small service bell. A middle aged man appeared promptly in front of them.

"How may I help you?" He smiled politely as he addressed them.

"We need a room for two." Veronica responded, as Logan stood next to her.

The man eyed them suspiciously and Logan smirks receiving the message, "One bed?"

Veronica choked out a laugh, "Two, please."

"She's still angry with me." Logan whispered to the man, leaning over Veronica's shoulder. "One night with her sister. You would think she'd be over it by now. It's been like three days."

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed, flipping around to look at him, her eyes wide. He threw his hands up in surrender and she shook her head, before turning back to the man. "We're _not_ together. Two beds would be great thank you."

"You're in luck. We have a couple rooms open, and I was about to close up." The man stated. He gave them the cost and when Veronica started to pull out her money, Logan shooed it away.

"I've got it." Logan said quietly and Veronica smiled.

"Room 119. It's the first floor, near the end of the row." The man handed them the key cards before turning away to put their information in the computer.

They exited the office and gathered their things from the car. Five minutes later they were settled into their room. Logan poured all the snacks out on one of the beds and they had immediately dug in. It didn't take long for Veronica to fill her little stomach. She yawned and lay back sprawled on one of the beds. Logan smiled leaning back against the head board of his bed, and tossed a couple chips in his mouth.

Veronica pushed herself up and stood. She gathered all the food onto the dresser. She moved toward her suitcase and pulled out something to sleep in. Logan watched her closely, and as she headed toward the bathroom she smiled at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you need the bathroom, before I lock you out?" Veronica asked.

"No, I'm good." Logan laughed lightly to himself. The situation seems so trivial, yet strange. They had never had to share a bathroom like this before.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few."

When Veronica slipped out of the bathroom, the lights had been turned out. The only light in the room came from the dimly lit face of the muted television set. Logan had changed and was once again propped up on his bed, the remote casually resting beside him. He had his eyes vaguely focused on the screen. Veronica passed quickly and moments later she lay on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and let a small smile appear on her face in the darkness.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Veronica said suddenly, drawing Logan's attention to her. "The silence? Peaceful, relaxing. Like floating on a cloud with no worries." She sighed again and propped herself up on one elbow so she could see Logan—his face illuminated blue and eyes intently watching her. "It's been so long since I've had a comfortable silence."

"I know what you mean." Logan responded after a moment. "I had come to dread the quiet. Made me feel more alone than I already was—like I was the only one left in the world."

"Made me worry. It was only quiet when my mom was out getting drunk or she was passed out on our couch. I would get sick with worry—for her, for me, for my father." Veronica admitted. "I hated thinking about all the bad things that could happen."

Logan didn't respond for a long while—so long that Veronica didn't think he was going to. But when he did it came as a thoughtful whisper, "Is it strange how easy it was for us to transition into past tense?"

"I don't know." Veronica murmured. "I want to believe it's in the past. That the only thing I have to look forward to is happiness."

"A fool's dream." Logan scoffed, settling down in his bed.

"Then call me a fool." Veronica said, and as she settled into the quiet, darkness, she meant it. It would only get better.


	7. Playful Banter & Meaningful Conversation

**A/N: **Well, hello update. Lol. I don't even attempt to say this is that great of a chapter, but I finally finished what I had started so long ago. Hopefully finishing this chapter will help get me back into this story. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VMars

**Chapter Seven**

**Playful Banter and Meaningful Conversation**

The next morning, they were back on the road. They had checked out a couple hours before their scheduled check-out time and were already miles and miles away, by the time noon came around. It was Veronica's turn behind the wheel and she drove cautiously. She wasn't used to having so much car to work with.

"I cannot believe you talked me into taking this giant, yellow monstrosity." Veronica replied, her distaste for his car evident in her tone of voice.

"As if I would trust your rusting, piece of junk. It wouldn't have made it out of your driveway before it broke down." Logan scoffed from the passenger seat. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but a glance in his direction sold her his playful smirk.

"It's better than lumbering around in a car that puts Big Bird to shame." Veronica shot back.

Logan chuckled to himself, "Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street? Then we can test that theory…"

They had eased into a mindless, unconscious stream of playful banter. A clear sign that they had grown both comfortable and content with the other's presence. Since they had gotten up that morning they had been casually debating about everything: their driving skills, the awful color of Logan's Xterra, their taste in music. It was all done with a smile on each of their faces. In fact, if it wasn't for the light-hearted laughter and smiles he was producing, Logan would have been irritating—easily irritating. Instead, Veronica was actually having a lot of fun.

"About ready to stop for lunch?" Veronica asked, starting to scope out an off ramp that had somewhere they could get food from.

"Ready when you are." Logan chimed, sitting up straighter. He pointed at a sign through the window. "There, restaurants. Exit one-half mile."

"Okay, cause I'm starved." Veronica smiled.

Veronica took the next exit and the next thing they knew they were set up at a table, scanning the menu. Logan sat down his menu once he had decided on a meal. He took to watching Veronica's expression change as she examined each item on the menu. He noticed the slight cringe when she came across something she didn't like, or looked unappetizing. He noticed the contemplative look she got when she found something she would consider ordering, and the way she shook her head a little when she decided 'no.' Ultimately, he found the expression she took on when she decided exactly what she wanted.

Logan's concentration was broken when Veronica's eyes came up and met his. She frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just watching you." Logan shrugged. "You know you make a weird face when you don't like something."

Veronica blushed, "I do?"

"Yep, I never noticed before. It's kind of cute." Logan smiled as well, laughing with her.

Veronica lowered her eyes before putting down her menu, shyly saying, "I think I know what I want."

"Good, I'll catch the waitress the next time she comes around."

Within the next hour they had eaten and gotten back on the road. They were hunting out a city to stay in for the next couple days. Logan wanted to head for another coastal city. Veronica wanted to head in land. They had argued about it for a good hour in their playful way before Logan had switched on the radio full blast drowning out Veronica's most recent response. Her smirked as her mouth fell open.

She reached out and spun the volume down to a low murmur. "That was rude."

"That's me, psychotic jackass." Logan responded, chuckling lightly. "So here's the deal. One, it's my car. Two, I'm driving. And three, I can be very _persuasive_."

Veronica's eyes widened at his suggestive tone. She made sure she looked unperturbed before she quirked an eyebrow and replied, "And?"

"I basically have control over where we're going whether you like it or not." Logan answered. "And I actually enjoy living by a beach. So I say coast, and look at that coast it is."

"I think you've underestimated just how persuasive _I_ can be." Veronica matched his tone from earlier.

Logan's head jerked to the side to glance at her. His expression was undeterminable behind his sunglasses but Veronica caught the smirk that appeared as he turned back to the road. "I never knew you were so _feisty_, Ronnie."

"Then you must not know me very well." Veronica countered.

"Maybe this trip can serve more than one purpose then." Logan raised an eyebrow.

Veronica laughed, "In your dreams, Echolls, in your dreams."

"Then I'll sleep soundly tonight." Logan drawled, his lips curled into a wide smile.

Part of Veronica was telling her that she should feel strange about the way their conversation was going, but the other part of her—the part that felt free and at peace—was having the time of her life. And she didn't want it to end—even if it seemed like one of her closest friends was flirting with her, and she was flirting right back. She knew it was all in good fun. It wasn't like it was going to go anywhere.

"Fine Veronica." Logan eventually conceded after another twenty minutes or so of bickering over a destination. "We'll stick to the in land. I wouldn't want to upset the Great Mars any further."

"Ha, Ha. Funny." Veronica rolled her eyes.

They spent the better part of the afternoon on the road—stopping only briefly for a restroom break and dinner. As the sun began to go down the came across the first small town for miles. The signs coming up to the exit confirmed there was a hotel ahead. Once again, Logan paid for their room despite Veronica's offer to pay her share. And as such they found themselves in a similar position as the previous night—laying in the dark on their respective beds.

"I have to ask Veronica," Logan spoke up suddenly, "because I want to be sure. Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no need to elaborate on what he meant by _it_. Veronica sat up so she could look at Logan, "Do you?"

"I don't know." Logan answered, "I just don't want to bring it up if there was supposed to be some unspoken agreement to _not_ bring it up."

"I've always tried to be honest with you on the subject. I don't know if there's much more I can tell you that you don't already know."

"It's wonderful being away from it all, it is. But what are we going to do when we have to go back?" Logan asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I really don't know. It's just nice to be able to pretend that, that part of my life doesn't exist and that my world consists of this trip and you." Veronica answered, "It's easier not to think of it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Logan nodded, "I only have one question, if you don't mind."

"No, if you don't mind allowing me one in return." Veronica responded.

Logan agreed, "The situation with, not knowing who is your biological father is…how are you handling that?"

"There's a company that does paternity tests. I sent in samples for one. By the time we're back I should have the results in the mail." Veronica said, "I_ know_ that my Dad is my Dad. He raised me and loved me all my life. Matching genetic code is no substitute for what Keith Mars has been to me. I have no doubt in my mind that these results will change nothing. What hurts is how hurt my Dad would be if he wasn't…And it hurts that my mother could do that to him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Your Dad is a great guy." Logan agreed. "I'm really sorry Veronica and I hope everything turns out as it should."

"Don't apologize for her." Veronica whispered, "I won't apologize for what your father has done. I still think you should tell someone. He deserves to be punished for what he's put you through."

"Yeah, well. Who would believe that Aaron Echolls the down-to-Earth, family-man could do such a thing?" Logan scoffed.

"I do." Veronica said sincerely, "And my Dad would. That's what matters, isn't it? So the rest of America might not…but what do they matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Logan shrugged. "We'll graduate and I'll be really free. I can go off on my own merry way, develop a drinking problem a la my mother's family tradition to dull the pain, spend thousands of dollars on therapy, make a brief stint in rehab and use the rest of my life trying not to repeat the cycle."

"You don't really think it's going to be like that do you?"

"I don't know," Logan answered, "I guess I could come to terms with it eventually if I've got people like you to keep me grounded."

Veronica smiled. "I'll be here."

"Always?" Logan inquired a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Veronica was frozen by the heaviness of the words she was about to speak but she managed a nod and, "Of course."

A part of Logan that had been constricted by his situation relaxed, "Good, because I'll be here for you too." Then he turned to look at her again, "You had a question for me?"

"I think you answered it." Veronica replied, then lay back down, eyes settling on the ceiling. "You answered it."


	8. You Call It Fun, I Call It Therapy

Chapter Eight

**A/N: **Here's chapter eight! I know it's been awhile, but I've had trouble with my internet. I also have two more chapters already written. So that's good. There's some weird transitions from trivial to serious conversations in this chappie, but I don't know it works I guess. It's not my best but it's an update, right? Also, look for a quote(s) from an actual episode of VMars. I'm pretty sure it's very recognizable, like the most known from the show. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VMars.

**Chapter Eight**

**You Call It Fun, I Call It Therapy**

After days of driving, Veronica had deemed a location suitable to settle down in. They got a hotel room toward the center of town. Veronica finally bullied her way into paying for part of it. They got settled into the new room and while Veronica went to change, Logan walked back down to the office to get some directions.

"So, buddy, what have you got to do for fun in this town?" Logan asked, leaning against the front desk.

"Um," the guy looked flustered, "There's the mall and the movie theater. Not much else unfortunately."

Logan smiled, "That'll be fine. As long as there is food and water and shelter, I think we'll be able to survive with minimal entertainment."

"I tell myself that everyday," the guy murmured.

When Logan returned to room, Veronica had claimed a bed and was sitting on it crossed-legged as she flicked through the television channels. Logan hopped up onto the bed next to her. She rolled her eyes and clicked the TV off.

"Come on Ronnie. Up and at 'em," Logan exclaimed, "We're going to go buy you something pretty."

"What?" Veronica questioned as Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed with him.

"We're only here a couple days. So with the limited resources I've been provided with, we're going to have a fun day out," Logan explained. "Starting with taking Daddy's credit card to the mall and buying everything in sight."

"Won't your Dad notice when you start charging up a storm?" Veronica grabbed her purse and followed him out of the room.

"If you've noticed, the only person to even make an attempt at finding out my whereabouts is Duncan. Besides, as long as I'm not doing anything to sully his flawless reputation, he couldn't care less what I do," Logan responded. "So, if you're satisfied, your carriage awaits, my dear."

"I don't think I've ever seen a canary yellow carriage before," Veronica said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"There's a first thing for everything."

Logan got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking stall. Using the acquired directions, Logan completed the short drive to the mall. It took him awhile to find a parking space. He traveled up and down the rows until Veronica pointed out a car that was leaving. Logan flipped on his blinker and once the space was unoccupied, he pulled in. Veronica hopped out and joined Logan at the other side of the car, before they set off toward the mall.

"So what are we buying?" Veronica asked.

"I said before, we're buying something for you," Logan answered.

"No, no, no!" Veronica put her hands up. "You want to max out your father's charge card, that's your deal. Leave me out of it."

Logan stooped and put his hands on his hips, forcing Veronica to turn around to see him, "What could I buy that I don't already have, in_ excess_?"

"Good point," Veronica conceded. "Still, I don't want you to buy me anything. You've already paid for two nights of hotels. I couldn't take anything else."

"Nonsense, Ronnie," Logan replied. "I _insist_."

"Logan," Veronica shook her head.

Logan stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders as he guided her into the crowded mall. "Just wait until you see all the sparkly, pretty, expensive things—you'll change your tune real quick."

"I doubt that," Veronica countered.

"You're probably right," Logan said simply.

"I'm not Lilly."

"_Thank God_!" Logan exclaimed, "If you were Lilly, I would probably be pulling my hair out by now. She's a great friend and all, but the girl drives me crazy."

"I meant that you couldn't distract me with glitter and designer labels," Veronica replied. "It's pointless to even try."

Logan pulled her into the first clothing store they came to, "Veronica, I like spending my father's money. It's like…_therapy_, and it would make me feel even better if you let me spend the money on you."

"Are you sure?" Veronica bit her lip as they came to the women's section.

"Yes. I'm like those aggravatingly spoiled teenage girls that go on shopping sprees for three thousand dollar shoes every time something doesn't go their way," Logan shrugged as he browsed a rack.

"So you're Shelley Pomeroy," Veronica chuckled, and at Logan's displeased frown she added, "Or would you rather I had said Madison Sinclair?"

"I'll stick with Shelley," Logan said. "The idea of having to see Dick naked on a regular basis, I have to say it, makes me feel bad for Madison sometimes."

Veronica laughed, "And thank my lucky stars that I'm not her."

"My point exactly," Logan agreed, as he pulled a dress off the rack, "This is cute. What size are you? XXS?"

Veronica pushed him playfully and pulled the same dress off the rack in her size, "_Hilarious_."

"I thought so."

Thirty minutes later, they had gathered a good assortment of clothes for Veronica to try on. Logan sat on a cushioned chair outside, while she went into a fitting room. She modeled each outfit for him, pulling some silly poses. Logan would laugh and send some sarcastic comment her way. Veronica would roll her eyes and send something equally sarcastic right back at him. This continued until Veronica was down to the very last thing to try on. It was the first dress Logan had pulled off the rack. It was red with a black flocked overlay.

Veronica pulled off her previous outfit and hung it back up on the hangers. Then she carefully pulled the dress off its hanger and over her head. She pulled the zipper, on the side, up to the clasp. A quick turn in front o f the mirror later, to see how it looked on her reflection, and she was ready to show Logan. She opened the door to the fitting room and stepped out. She did a small turn for Logan, and waited for him to say something.

"What do you think?" Veronica asked when he remained silent.

Logan had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "It looks great on you," he sputtered out.

Veronica smiled, "Thank you."

Logan stood up and walked over to her, "This is the last one?"

"Yeah," Veronica nodded.

"Well I say we buy all of it," Logan clapped his hands.

"No, no way," Veronica refused, beginning to head back into the fitting room. "I couldn't…"

Logan caught hold of the hem of the dress's skirt, and pulled her back toward him, "Well then at least this dress then."

Veronica sighed, "I can live with that."

Veronica changed back into her own clothes and put the dress on the hanger. She joined Logan at the register and the woman there took the dress from her. Veronica hadn't looked at the tag on the dress, and she refused to listen to the price as they were rung up. If Logan insisted on spending money on her that was one thing, but she did not want to know to what extent he was spending money on her. That would only make her feel guilty. Once the dress was bagged, had been paid for and was ready to go, they headed out of the store.

"You want something to eat?" Logan asked, looking around for a map kiosk. "I'm sure there's a food court somewhere in this place."

"Sure," Veronica responded.

"Come here," Logan took her hand and pulled her over to the map he had spotted. Veronica tried to ignore the fact that it had to be the fiftieth time he had purposely held her hand.

Once they located the food court on the map, they headed in that direction down the mall. It didn't seem that Logan noticed that the entire time he had a grip on Veronica's hand. However, Veronica was keenly aware. She couldn't pull away, not that she wanted to at all. It felt nice, comforting almost. She supposed it should be weird, because this was Logan Echolls, one of her closest friends. Yet it wasn't. Oddly enough, it felt right—like the way they had been flirting since the beginning of the trip. _Did that mean something?_

Veronica's internal debate over the answer to that question was interrupted by their arrival at the food court, "Well, Logan, what should we have?"

"Well we have corndogs, hamburgers, cheap imitation sushi, Chinese, Mexican and pizza," Logan responded, "What sounds good to you?"

"I'll stick with what I know," Veronica said. "Pizza."

"Pizza, it is." Logan nodded.

They ordered a couple slices and found an empty table near the center of the food court. While they were eating, Logan breached the subject of seeing a movie. "What do you think about seeing a movie? The guy gave me directions to a theater too."

"That sounds fine," Veronica nodded and took a big sip off her drink. "I haven't been to the movies for awhile."

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "I think the last time I went was when we went with Lilly and Duncan to see that god-awful chick flick."

"Hey, we only made you go to that one because you and Duncan had dragged us to that stupid kung fu movie the week before. I mean, subtitles…that's totally lame," Veronica countered.

"You just didn't appreciate the artistic effect of the action sequences," Logan shrugged.

"And you're just too much of an insensitive chauvinistic pig to appreciate an epic romance," Veronica reciprocated.

Logan shook his head, his expression serious. "I appreciate the idea of an epic romance, but those kinds of movies aren't reality. An epic romance in real life would be something spanning years, continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. That sort of thing. You and I both know nothing in real life is as peachy keen as it is in the movies."

"Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think relationships should be that hard?" Veronica frowned.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy," Logan said simply.

Veronica nodded, "I guess you're right about that."

"I don't know," Logan replied, sitting back in his seat. "It's only that I've seen life throw some really crappy stuff my way, yours too. I can't imagine love being any easier. Look at what my parents made of it, and the Kanes, and your parents. They all had love and see what it got them? Absolutely nothing, except heartache and a whole lot of dysfunction. I don't know love to go any other way."

"It has to be better than what our parents have. It's hard to believe love was even what they had to begin with. Either way, I'm not going to give up because my mother couldn't remain faithful to a man who loved her with all his heart. I'm going to do better because of it," Veronica took a deep breath, "I'm going to _learn _from their mistakes."

"It's easy to say that, not so easy to _do_ that," Logan responded after a moment of silence.

Veronica shrugged, "A girl can try."

Logan sat watching her intently for a moment. Veronica began to fidget under his intense gaze. Finally, he looked away, standing and gathering up his trash. Veronica did the same and followed him to the trashcan. With the trash discarded, they began to head back through the mall. Veronica frowned, unable to understand what had made Logan stay silent.

"You went quiet," Veronica stated.

"Huh?"

"You went quiet," Veronica repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking, you know. I thought I had been through hell, and then I learned all that you had gone through…I can't imagine living with that uncertainty. But what you said just now about not giving up…It amazes me that with everything you've been through that you can still have that kind of hope for the future."

"You don't have hope?" Veronica asked.

"I hadn't for a long time," Logan answered, "but I'm starting to for the first time in awhile."

"I think maybe we did this at exactly the right time," Veronica murmured.

"I think so too," Logan agreed. "Okay, enough of that. Let's go catch a flick."

**A/N2:** I'm sure you found the quote(s). It was pretty obvious. I just had to throw the epic speech in there, because it fit. I used the word epic once and then I was like this would be a perfect time to get that speech into an AU. Anyway, review! Thanks! Next chapter is the movie! –Mac


	9. Life Is A B Movie

Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Here's chapter nine. It's not the best but it fills in between the last chapter and the next, which is already done just for you! I got in another LoVe quote from the episode "Look Who's Stalking", I don't know how well it fit, but the moment snuck in there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VMars. They are the creations of the God-like Genius: Rob Thomas.

**Chapter Nine**

**Life Is a B Movie**

Once they arrived at the theater Logan paid for two tickets to the next showing. They had compromised and were seeing a comedy, even though there was a romance and an action adventure playing. They picked up some drinks and licorice at the concession stand on their way to the theater. They found a couple seats near the middle of a row and settled in for the movie.

Veronica was very aware of how close Logan was to her. She could feel his warmth from his seat next to her. It was unnerving because she had never really paid attention to that sort of thing. She had been this close to Logan thousands of times during their friendship. Yet for some reason it had felt strange being near him all day. Maybe strange was the wrong word for it, because she didn't want to imply that it felt wrong or out of place. It was just _different_.

It was hardly noticeable, but now that she _had_ noticed she couldn't stop seeing little differences. How he held her hand to guide her, but didn't let go even after she had followed. How he put his arm around her shoulders. How he had been incessantly flirting with her. It probably meant nothing, but she was becoming a little obsessed over it. And Veronica was not the kind of person that liked to feel that out of control.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the lights in the theater dimming and the previews beginning. As she focused her attention on the screen, she was less concentrated on the closeness. A little back in control of her senses, Veronica began to calm down.

Then, as the opening credits of the movie appeared on the screen, Logan shifted and brought his arm over her shoulders.

At first, Veronica tensed at the contact. After a moment, though, she relaxed into him. She was no longer thinking about why she _shouldn't_, and was thinking more about how it was comfortable and soothing. Still that scared her just a bit, because it wasn't just a this is my best friend who is there for me kind of comfortable. And that meant that she couldn't keep avoiding the question, _did that mean something?_

Veronica was almost certain that it had to mean something, but she didn't want to think about _what_ it meant. Since they confided in each other when they were thirteen they had grown closer. However, since they began this trip, she had felt a stronger connection. And not matter how much she wanted to ignore that, it was impossible to do so. Could it be that she was—no, she wasn't going to go there. Not yet, at the very least.

Once again Veronica returned her attention to the movie screen. As she got into the movie, she was able to get her mind off her dilemma. The movie was funny and she was able to laugh with Logan. That little fact astounded her. Back home things had been getting so bad that even when she did laugh the joy didn't last for long. The last few days, though, had been some of her best and when she laughed the feeling lingered. It didn't dissipate. She felt as if being happy didn't have to be as much of a struggle as it had been the last few years. And that both elated her and amazed her.

Glancing sideways, Veronica took in Logan's smile at the latest punch line in the movie. It was not the smile that warranted her attention. It was the way the smile actually reached his eyes. For weeks, even months, prior to them leaving Neptune the light had left Logan's eyes. Even when he was happy or laughing, it never reached his eyes. A person had to really look for it, to see that his eyes always remained somber, as if carrying a heavy burden. Not many people they knew cared enough to look. Even Duncan and Lilly were bred by their environment to ignore anything that didn't somehow benefit them in some way. The behavior of the 09ers was bordering on hedonism. Veronica had been raised differently. While the Kanes and the Sinclairs and Pomeroys and Casablancas could uphold a façade of denial, she could not be that self involved. She had seen the way his eyes remained empty when he smiled, and she had always wanted to fix that. And now it was happening and she couldn't have been happier for him and herself both.

The movie eventually began to draw to a close. Even as the credits began to roll neither moved from where they were. Sometime during the movie, Veronica had began to lean into Logan, her head coming to rest against his shoulder, and Logan had started to play with her hair, his hand ever so lightly brushing against her neck every so often. It was completely unintentional and neither had been aware of what they had been doing until the last minute. Once they had noticed both jumped from their seats and filed out with the rest of the moviegoers.

They exited the theater and headed for the car. Veronica took a deep breath as she got into the passenger seat, she didn't understand what she was feeling and that was disconcerting. What she didn't know was that Logan was doing the same thing at that exact moment. As they drove back to the hotel, the air within the car was anxiously tense. Neither knew what to say or do. Finally, Logan spoke up.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Veronica answered automatically, not removing her gaze from the passenger side window.

"You sure?" Logan frowned.

"Of course, why?"

Logan glanced at her, "You've got that look."

"What look?" Veronica questioned.

"You have that 'I'd rather be making out with a broken bottle look.'" Logan tried to keep his tone light.

Veronica broke a small smile, "This?" She pointed at her face as she dropped the smile and tried to look serious. "This is my 'I'd rather be spelunking look.' It's like you don't know me at all."

"You're sure you're okay?" Logan confirmed.

Veronica nodded, "I'm fin, Logan."

"Okay, if you're sure." Logan smiled. "I'm going to drop you off. I want to go to the store real quick."

"I can go with you," Veronica offered. "I don't mind."

"No, it's okay," Logan shook his head, "But I'll bring you back something special."

Veronica took in the smirk that formed on his lips. She raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"You'll see."

**A/N2:** There it is! Look for confessions in the next chapter. Just your average everyday confessions…And I got the inspiration for the title of this chapter from Ani Difranco:

"_Life is a B movie: it's stupid and it's strange,_

_It's a directionless story, the dialogue is lame, _

_But in the 'he said, she said' sometimes there's some poetry,_

_If you turn your back long enough _

_And let it happen naturally."_


	10. A Little Confession Is A Dangerous Thing

Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here's chapter ten. It's still not my best but I know where I want to get to. Not much more left. Probably only five chapters at most (since I've just been stockpiling updates while my internet is being freaky who knows this might be up in the next couple hours). So, when I finally typed this up I realized this might be a little OOC for Vee and Logan, but I don't know…I'm trying to gradually see them lighten up over the course of this story. Like the shopping trip and movies and stuff…so anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VMars.

**Chapter 10**

**A Little Confession Is A Dangerous Thing**

When Logan returned, he brought food and his "something special"—a case of beer. Veronica's eyes widened at the sight of it. She was about to inquire about how he had gotten his hands on it, but then she realized she didn't even want to imagine what he did to get it, so she refrained. Logan put the beer into the mini fridge to chill while they ate. Once they were finished eating, he cleared away all their trash into the waste bin. Then he got into the fridge and pulled out two beers. He started to hand one to Veronica, but she waved it away.

"Come on Logan, you know I don't like to drink that much," Veronica said.

"Loosen up, it's only a couple beers," Logan handed it to her and she reluctantly took it. "Who's going to know?"

"Okay," Veronica agreed, "But only a couple."

"Great," Logan smiled.

Veronica was leaning against the headboard of her bed with her knees up to her chest. Instead of returning to his own bed, Logan crawled up next to Veronica. They quietly began to sip at their beers. Veronica winced at the taste, but continued to drink. Halfway through their first drink, Logan rolled his head to the side to look at her.

"How do you think they're doing back home?" Logan asked, taking another sip.

"Who?" Veronica responded.

"Duncan, Lilly, Dick, Beaver and the rest." Logan shrugged, "I mean we've both _conveniently_ disappeared at the same time. Can you imagine what they're probably thinking?"

Veronica turned to look at him, "Does it matter?"

"Does it?" Logan shrugged again, bringing his beer to his lips again.

Veronica took a sip and then bit her lip. Rather than answer, she said, "You know Lilly is like in love with you."

"I highly doubt that, "Logan laughed. "Lilly Kane doesn't fall in love. She falls in _lust_."

"Either way, she has liked you fro a better part of our friendship."

"I never noticed."

"She made it pretty obvious. She's always flirting with you, I mean endlessly," Veronica replied.

Logan smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Like we do?"

Veronica choked on the sip of beer she had taken. She sputtered, "Not quite."

They shared a small smile before Logan responded, "It would never have worked anyway—Lilly and me."

"Why's that?"

"I don't feel the same, not for her at least," Logan answered. He shook his now empty bottle and stood. Veronica swallowed the last of hers and handed it to him.

"So you do like someone," Veronica perked up, as Logan pulled out another beer for each of them. Veronica accepted hers as he came back to sit beside her, "Who is it?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I'm not telling you."

"Come on, we're friends. You can tell me," Veronica prodded.

"No."

"Oh, is it not an 09er? How scandalous. I won't laugh, scout's honor," Veronica stated, and Logan did not look persuaded, "Cross my heart and hope to die? Pinky swear? Come on. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone…I mean, who could I tell? Though that guy two doors down did look like a real gossip. If you tell me now, I'm sure everyone in Neptune will know by the time we get back."

"Drop it," Logan said firmly, "I'm not going to say anything so you might as well drop it. Besides, I have a question for you."

Veronica took a long gulp off her beer, "And what is that?"

"You said that freshman year Duncan liked you," Logan confirmed.

"That I did, Logan," Veronica nodded, "And I'm regretting telling you that now."

"Well you also said you turned him down. Since this was before you knew about the whole he could be your brother thing, I'm wondering, what was the real reason you did that? And don't give me any of the generic BS, about not wanting to ruin your friendship, that you tried to tell me before," Logan asked.

"For a few reasons," Veronica answered, "One it would have been awkward when I knew my mother and his father were sleeping together. Two, it would have been harder to keep that from him and I would have felt guilty the entire time knowing I knew and he didn't." Veronica paused to take a sip of her beer, "And _three_, I didn't feel that way about him."

"Hmm," Logan let that soak in, "I would have thought he would have at least told me about his little crush, being his best friend and all."

"He probably just didn't want to make things weird, since we were all friends." Veronica shrugged, "And he had to be embarrassed getting rejected like that…but I don't even dare to suggest that I understand the way a man's brain works."

Logan laughed, and then gestured to her beer, "You done?"

"Mmhmm," Veronica handed it to him.

"You want another?" Logan asked as he tossed the empty bottles in the trash and opened the fridge.

"Sure," Veronica answered. She had relaxed a little and was more open to the idea of drinking with Logan. She just hoped it didn't loosen her tongue too much. "But not much more, I can already feel it."

"You're a lightweight," Logan smiled.

Instead of coming back to sit by her, once he had handed off her fresh beer to her, he spread out on his stomach on his side of her bed. Veronica laughed lightly and reached over to ruffle his hair. Her fingers lingered and it was less of a ruffle as it was more slowly running her fingers through his hair. When she realized what she did, she pulled her hand away sharply and downed half of her bottle. The smile had dropped off his face and he was staring at the comforter intently. Neither spoke for awhile, the only sound was them drinking.

"I have something to confess, and don't take this the wrong way or anything, okay?" Logan suddenly said.

"Okay," Veronica responded, frowning slightly

"I'm actually glad that Duncan never told me that he had feelings for you," Logan began, "because freshman year I _kinda_ had a _thing_ for you too."

"What?" Veronica's mouth dropped open.

"Well," Logan got flustered, "I mean, who wouldn't? You always looked so cute in your pep squad uniforms, and you were always laughing and smiling. Plus, after we had our talks, you know. I just thought you were so strong. And I could talk to you about anything and you would understand and you would never judge me. I couldn't ever picture having that kind of relationship with any other girl. I mean, could you imagine me trying to have a heart felt conversation with Lilly?" Logan paused and Veronica laughed lightly despite herself. "I don't know, you just seemed perfect then."

"And I'm not perfect now?" Veronica raised an eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face.

"Eh," Logan swallowed hard. He looked her straight in the eyes as he responded, "Just missing the pep squad uniform."

Veronica's smile faltered but she composed herself quickly. "I think I still have 'em in the back of my closet. I'll have to break them out for you sometime." She winked at him and he laughed, "But only if you would like."

"Name a place and time and I'll be there with bells on," Logan smirked, "So, do you have any deep rooted, dark, intense confessions to share?"

"I don't think I've had enough to drink for that," Veronica responded.

Logan continued to smirk, "We're just going to have to fix that, now aren't we?"


	11. These Problems That Lack Solutions

**A/N: **I have not given up on this story yet! In fact, I've been particularly inspired for this story in the past few days. I finished writing this chapter and I have chapter twelve written but not yet typed. Thirteen shouldn't be too far behind either. All together it will probably amount to sixteen chapters in total. I'm trying to get this and the rest of my multi-chaptered stories all complete before I start any more. Anyway, enjoy, and vote in my new poll if you get a chance. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Chapter Eleven**

**These Problems That Lack Solutions**

Veronica stirred as the haze of sleep faded away. She blinked open her eyes and then immediately clenched them closed again as the sunlight coming through the window assaulted her senses. As her head cleared away the fog, she assessed her surroundings. Logan was sleeping on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows of her hotel bed. She was curled against his side with her head resting on his back. She thought back to the night before and mentally counted all the drinks Logan had gotten her to drink. She suppressed a groan and pulled back the arm she had draped over Logan's back, to massage her temple.

Veronica pulled away from Logan and slowly shifted into a sitting position. Logan began to wake up. He turned his head to look up at her and then rubbed at his eyes with one hand.

"Damn," Logan said. "We fell asleep."

"Morning," Veronica yawned slightly and stretched her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Logan breathed out as he rolled onto his back. "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time. Sorry I hogged your bed."

"It's okay, I made do," Veronica said. "You make a good pillow."

"I'm happy to oblige."

Logan patted the bed beside him and opened his arms for Veronica to lie next to him. She hesitated, unsure of how comfortable she was with the proximity, but eventually she gave in. She settled down next to Logan and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. They laid that way together for a few quiet minutes until Logan spoke again.

"So what exciting things should we do today?"

"I think we should just take it slow today. Just relax, you know?" Veronica answered.

"I think we could use a day like that," Logan agreed. "Let's get breakfast and then just see where it goes."

They ate breakfast at a twenty-four hour diner. Not talking much, they just settled in the noisy chatter of the other customers seated around them. There was an elderly couple, holding hands across the table as they smiled at each other over their coffee and toast. A woman was feeding pieces of fruit to a baby boy that was strapped into a high chair, while her older, not-yet-school-age daughter colored vigorously on her child's menu with the crayons provided by the diner. The one thing everyone in the diner had in common, Veronica noticed, was that they all looked happy. And the best part, of her realization of that fact, was that Logan and she looked like they fit right in with the smiling, carefree locals. If someone had taken the Veronica and Logan of a week ago and dropped them into the same scene, the two would have stuck out like a sore thumb00with their sad eyes and forced smiles. Now, the short time they had spent on their own had changed them, began to heal them. Veronica hoped that change would be permanent. She didn't think she could go back to watching Logan break to pieces—it would break her heart twice over to watch him feel that pain again.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked, stopping his fork full of eyes before it reached his mouth.

"You," Veronica answered honestly.

"Me?" Logan looked surprised, putting his fork down altogether. His brow crinkled together as he looked at her more closely. "What about me?"

"I don't want to see you hurting the way you were before ever again," Veronica stared down at her plate as she spoke, unable to meet his eyes. "I want you to be happy, but I'm afraid that when we go back—"

"I'm afraid of that too, but that's not today. We'll get through that when the time comes. Until then I want to enjoy this deliciously mediocre breakfast, and then spend the rest of the day with you," Logan said, reaching over to tilt her chin up so she would look at him as he said it.

"Okay," Veronica nodded. "You're right."

After breakfast, there was a short debate over what they should do with the rest of their day. Logan's idea won, for once and he wrapped up the left over toast from their breakfast before they left the diner. It took him a while to find their destination, and he was beginning to think he should have asked someone for directions before trying to find the place, he only vaguely remembered passing the night before, when he found it. The park with the large duck pond at the center was even prettier in the middle of the day than it was when he passed by on the way to the store. Logan parked in the mostly empty parking lot and Veronica voiced that he had been right to suggest a day at the park.

They fed the ducks for awhile with bits of toast out of Logan's pocket. Veronica ran away when a couple geese started to chase her and she refused to go back over again. Logan pushed Veronica on the swings like they were kids until they were laughing harder than they had in years and the few people around the playground were looking at the two of them strangely. Eventually, Logan and Veronica settled down on a blanket, taken from the back of Logan's car, laid out on the grassy slopes of the park.

"I want to talk about it," Veronica said suddenly. She was sitting with her legs crossed and staring off into the distance across the park.

Logan flopped down to lay on his back and dropped his head into Veronica's lap, "Talk about what?"

One of Veronica's hands moved to stroke through Logan's hair instinctively, "Everything."

"Veronica, I thought we said—"

"—that there wasn't anything else to say," Veronica finished before he could. "I was wrong. You said earlier that we'll get through it when we come to it…but I think if we don't talk about it now, we might not be able to change things when we go back. And if we don't change things when we go back, then we'll just fall back into the same patterns, and all this will have been for nothing."

"I don't know what you want me to say here, Veronica," Logan said quietly. "You want me to say I'm gonna stand up to Daddy next time he feels like playing human punching bag? It's not that simple Ronnie. Words don't stop him, and if he doesn't have me to take it out on, who's to say he won't go after my Mom or Trina? I'd never forgive myself if that happened."

"I want you to tell someone," Veronica responded, "Someone who can make it stop."

"Who, Veronica?" Logan sat up, shaking her hand loose of his hair. "My Mom? She already knows. She hides it, pretends it doesn't exist, just like your Dad does with your Mom's drinking. Who else is there to tell? Your Dad? He's the Sheriff. The last think I want to do is to get the law involved."

"It wouldn't have to be—"

"Keith Mars would never allow it to be anything else," Logan shook his head.

"Then there must be something I can do to stop him," Veronica replied, ideas of schemes and set ups already forming in her head.

"No," Logan's eyes shot up. He placed his hands firmly on Veronica's shoulders. "You'll do no such thing. He's a dangerous man. I can take what he deals out. I can take it and I'll move on. I can survive. But I can't do it without you. So you have to promise me you'll never put yourself in the middle of it. Promise me."

"Logan."

"Promise me," Logan squeezed tighter on her shoulders.

"Logan, I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

"But if stopping him meant you or someone else I care about getting hurt instead, I'd rather he never stop," Logan said. "So promise me."

"I'll promise you that I won't do anything, if you promise to tell someone," Veronica said. "I'm going to talk to my Dad about my Mom. See if we can get her help together. I don't want to go back to Neptune without some kind of solution to our problems in mind. I don't ever want it to be as bad as it was before we left. Is it a deal?"

Logan was silent for a long moment, before he finally said, "It's a promise."

Veronica nodded and then impulsively threw her arms around Logan's neck. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. Letting his arms go around her waist, Logan held her close. He dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.

Logan's voice was quiet, but Veronica felt the vibration of his speech from where he was pressed against her. "Let's stay one more day. I think I need…just one more day before we even start heading back."

"Okay," Veronica murmured, "one more day."


	12. Out Of Her Hands

**A/N: **Here's chapter twelve. I told you it was coming! :) Anyway, this one is rather short, but it's kind of just a set up for the next chapter. Enjoy, vote in my poll, and R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Out of Her Hands**

The next morning Veronica was sitting on her hotel bed with her cell phone pressed to her ear. The automated voice on the other end responded to the inputted digit she was prompted to select with two words: "Status: delivered." When Logan exited the bathroom, fully dressed after his shower, rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it further, he found Veronica staring at her phone as it sat clutched in her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a problem," Veronica answered with her eyes still down turned.

"What is it?" Logan prompted further and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"The results of the paternity test, they uh, they got there early. I thought I would be back in time, but I'm not," Veronica explained. Her voice was even over the first few sentences, but then she dropped her phone onto the bed and stood. She began to pace a short path back and forth, the length of the foot of the bed, and when she spoke again she was frantic. "If my dad gets them before I—he just can't get them before I do. And if my Mom finds them first, I'll never see them. She'll probably burn them or something. I could never make it there in time and I don't know what to do."

"Okay," Logan took in everything she said. He tilted his wrist so he could check the time on his watch. "Well, mail must have just come. Your Dad is probably still at work, and there's only a small chance your mom has checked it. So, here's what you're gonna do," Logan picked up her phone and walked over to put it in her hands. "You're gonna call someone to run interference. Who would you rather have know, Lilly or Duncan?"

Veronica let out a shuddering breath, "Lilly."

Before she could stop herself, she pressed in her speed dial for Lilly's number. As the phone began to ring, Veronica pressed it to her ear. She held her breath as she waited for the other end of the line to pick up. There was a weight on her shoulders over having to drag either of the Kanes into the ordeal, but she had to have the results out of the hands of her parents. When she thought about what having those results could change about how she thought of her parents, a different kind of pressured tension closed in on her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Lilly," Veronica's voice cracked, despite trying to remain calm.

"_Veronica?_" Lilly exclaimed, "_Where the hell are you? Everyone here is freaking out. Your mom has called my parents like a million times. Oh my god! Is Logan with you? Donut came back from his trip with Dick and Beav and he says he hasn't been able to get a hold of Logan for a week. And he hasn't been around. The two of you have been completely off the grid—"_

"Lilly," Veronica finally cut her off. "I need you to do me a favor. It's vital."

There was a long pause on Lilly's end, "_Okay, Vee, shoot, but know I'm only doing this because I want all the juicy details of your and Logan's getaway."_

Veronica looked up at Logan, "It's not like that Lilly."

Logan frowned, seeming to wish he wasn't limited to only one side of the conversation.

"_Whatever you say, Veronica_," Lilly said. "_Either way, you owe me a good explanation for going all MIA without so much as a heads up_."

"This is Important, Lill," Veronica replied. "I can't get into it right now."

"_Tell me what you want me to do."_

"I need you to go to my house. Call me when you get there."

"_Alright,_" Lilly agreed, "_but remember: details…_explicit_ details."_

Veronica let out another ragged breath after Lilly hung up. Logan had returned to sitting on the edge of her bed and, with her phone clutched in her hand, Veronica joined him again. They sat silently waiting for a little more than twenty minutes before her phone finally rang. Logan reached over and took one Veronica's hands in his. She turned her gaze up to look at him, surprised. He nodded encouragingly and she took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Lilly?"

"_Okay, I'm at your house_," Lilly answered. "_What now?"_

"Is my Mom's car in the driveway?"

"_No._"

"Has the mail been checked?"

"_I don't think so, no. Let me check,_" Lilly said. "_No, the mail is still here_."

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, "Is there a large envelope addressed to me?"

"_Um, let me see,"_ Lilly replied. Veronica could make out the soft sound of shuffling paper. "_Yes, there is."_

"Take the envelope for me Lilly," Veronica directed. "You can leave the rest."

"_It's done, Vee,"_ Lilly confirmed. Veronica heard a car door close and an engine start before Lilly added, "_This looks really important._"

"You have no idea," Veronica said softly.

"_So, do you want me to just hold on to it?_" Lily asked. "_Or do you want me to tell you what it says?"_

Veronica hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. On one hand, if Lilly didn't open up the envelope then she would never have to know the exact contents of the letter it contained. Veronica could sell a bogus explanation to Lilly easily and she wouldn't know any better. Yet, there was a part of Veronica that wanted more than anything to have the truth right that moment. It would mean that Lilly knew as well, but Veronica couldn't really stand to wait any longer. The indecision was bearing down on her and she looked to Logan.

"What do I do?" Veronica whispered to him, as she held her hand over her phone. "Do I have her open it?" 

Logan shrugged, but gave her hand a squeeze. "It's not my decision to make. It's entirely up to you. What do you want to do?"

"_Veronica? Are you still there? Hello?"_

"Lilly," Veronica said, making her final decision, "open it."

"_Alright_," Lilly responded. A second later, Veronica could hear Lilly ripping open the envelope and she held her breath. There was a crinkling of paper over Lilly's voice saying, "Here goes."


	13. Answers for the Long Unanswered Question

**A/N: **And chapter 13. Chapter fourteen is written and soon to be typed. Chapter fifteen which may be the last one is started. This will be coming to a close really, really soon. For those of you still reading and who have been from the beginning, thank you for sticking with it. I know I've been dragging on this story to the nth degree. Anyway, here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy! Vote in the poll! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Answers for the Long Unanswered Questions**

The seconds ticked by, feeling like hours to Veronica, as she waited for Lilly to read the contents of the envelope. Veronica's stomach was tied in knots and she was close to passing out as her mind covered every possibility and what it could lead to in what had to have been thirty seconds or less. Then, finally, Lilly began to read.

"'Dear Miss Mars, after the completion of a standard DNA test our lab has concluded that the samples provided suggest a 99.98% positive genetic match to confirm paternity. If you have any comments or questions please feel free to contact our lab at the number below….' Then there are a couple pages of printouts of tables and graphs and data and stuff," Lilly said. "Veronica, what is this?"

"Oh thank God," Veronica breathed.

It was like everything she had ever worried about didn't matter anymore. She had been given this one thing to make everything okay—this, and having Logan and their trip would be enough to sustain her for the rest of her life. It wasn't until this moment of elation had overwhelmed her that she realized how devastated she would have been if it had gone the other way.

"Veronica, what is this?" Lilly repeated. "Why the hell did you need a paternity test done?"

"Lilly, I can't explain right now, but I promise I will tell you everything when I get home," Veronica hoped that would be enough to appease Lilly for the time being.

"You better," Lilly said firmly, "You owe me explanations for a lot of things Vee and there will be hell to pay if I don't get them."

"Just hold on to that for me Lilly and don't tell anyone about any of this until I explain everything," Veronica said. "I mean it Lilly, not even Duncan."

"I won't tell a soul," Lilly promised, "I'll talk to you when you get back."

"Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Vee. You know you're my BFF. I'd do anything for you. Even if you are off cavorting with Loverboy Logan, while I'm stuck here with like zero entertainment that doesn't involve Madison recounting her sexual encounters with Dick, ugh. Call me when you're back in town, or so help me I will hunt you down and show no mercy."

Veronica listened to the line go dead before she put down her phone. She remained perfectly still and calm for one short moment, catching sight of Logan's questioning gaze, before she let loose. She jumped up from the bed and squealed like a little girl.

"Jake Kane is not my father," Veronica called out, bouncing on her heels in front of Logan. "My Dad is my Dad, scientifically, undeniably proven."

"That's wonderful," Logan said and jumped up as well to hug Veronica.

"I know, I know. You have no idea how happy I am right now," Veronica responded as she wrapped her arms around Logan too, squeezing him tightly.

The feeling of being in Logan's arms only added to the giddy feeling exploding in her stomach and she blamed that for what she did next. As they pulled apart, Veronica acted on instinct and the rush of adrenaline from her elation. She framed Logan's face with her hands, pushing herself up onto the tips of her toes, and kissed him. It all happened in the span of a couple seconds. When they broke the kiss, she backed away abruptly, prepared to apologize profusely, only to be immediately pulled back in by Logan. The second kiss lasted longer and Veronica felt it from her head to her toes.

"What was that for?" Veronica asked when they finally broke apart, panting for air.

Logan rested his forehead against hers, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"You _kissed_ me first."

"Good point," Veronica took a step away from Logan in hopes that a little distance would allow for her to compose herself. "I got caught up in the moment and got carried away—"

"You wanna try that again without any more stock excuses?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "I think a straight answer is in order."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time and I _did_ get caught up in the moment. I figured it was my opportunity," Veronica said. "I've had these _feelings_, that I haven't known what to do with, and this week only amplified them. And I guess it built up to this. How's that for a straight answer?"

Logan was quiet for a moment, staring down at his feet. Then he looked back at Veronica, a small smile forming on his lips. "So we're being completely honest then?"

"I guess so," Veronica nodded, swallowing hard.

"I told you about how I liked you freshman year," Logan began.

"Yeah."

"Well," Logan took in a deep breath. "I never stopped. It just got stronger over the years. When I said I had feelings for someone other than Lilly, I was referring to you Veronica."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Veronica asked.

"I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't be able to deal with all my issues, that for all your promises, you wouldn't be able to stick around when things got tough—even though I knew that could never be the case with you. I just really didn't want to ever hear you say out loud that you didn't feel the same way or that you never could," Logan explained, "but we've been through so much, together and apart, and we've survived. You've stuck by me in a way no one else has. I wasn't lying when I said you were the only person I could ever imagine having a real relationship with. I love everything about you. You are perfect in my eyes. I don't want to ever lose you. If you would have me, I would like to be with you, but for any reason, if you think trying to take this to that level would ruin what we have now, I need you to tell me."

"We have both seen pain and heartbreak in every relationship we've been exposed to. You said yourself that's all you know about love," Veronica said. "I don't want it to end up like that with us, not after we've just started to recover from everything else. I believe in you and this week has shown me what we can be like. Now that I know that we both feel the same way, I think we could really be something but you have to believe in it too or it will never work."

"You give me hope Veronica, that's why I know it will work with you while it will never work with anyone else. I know you would do everything in your power to make me happy and keep me from harm, the same way I would do for you. This, you and me, is perfect. We fit, there's no question about that."

"You're sure we can do this?"

"One hundred percent certain," Logan nodded, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist and pulled her close. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because it isn't. We both have trust issues and we both still have a lot of stuff to deal with when it comes to our families. It might get tough sometimes because we're not going to agree on everything. But we'll be okay, because we do agree on the things that matter."

Veronica let Logan lean down and kiss her once again, but after a moment she pulled back to say, "On one condition: the flirting from this week can stay, but you're going to have to learn how to go Dutch."

Logan laughed and grinned widely down at her, "That's going to be a challenge, but for you, I think I can manage it."

Veronica smiled, "Good."

In a moment, almost all of the questions she had about her life, her family and _Logan_ had been answered and the few she had left would have to wait until they returned to Neptune. They would have to wait, because Veronica refused to let anything ruin the delirious happiness she was experiencing. So, instead of dwelling on the things she still had to deal with, she allowed herself to savor the warmth that had spread from her stomach to her head and to her toes. She pulled Logan back in with every intention of not emerging from his embrace until she had to surface for air. Everything else could wait until tomorrow, or the day after, or even the day after that. All that mattered was that she was a Mars through and through, and that she was in Logan's arms. In that moment, everything else was insignificant.


	14. Love Can Carry You All the Way Home

**A/N: **Here's chapter fourteen finally. It's been a long time coming, I know. I actually just got my folder of finished chapters back from where I left them at home when I went to school for the semester. This has been written for months, and I apologize for not posting this before now. Good news, chapter fifteen—the last chapter as of right now, I may do an epilogue, but I'm not sure if I will yet—is written and will be typed up as soon as I have this chapter posted. This will be coming to a close really, really soon. For those of you still reading and who have been from the beginning, thank you for sticking with it. I know I've been dragging on this story to the nth degree. Anyway, here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy! Vote in the poll! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Love Can Carry You All the Way Home**

They had been on the road home for awhile and they were nearing their last stop before the final stretch back to Neptune. Although Veronica felt confident that, after all that had happened in the past week or so with Logan, returning home wouldn't be a return to the pain and heartbreak of before, there was still something sad about having to go back. Spending all that time alone with Logan had been fun and light heated, and she didn't want to change once they were back amongst their friends and families. With that hanging over her head, this drive lacked the flirty banter of the trip away from Neptune. Instead the car was filled with the silence of quiet contemplation.

"It's going to be okay, Veronica," Logan said finally.

"I know," Veronica said. "I just want _this_ to be my life. Not some fantasy that I have to leave behind to go back to my real life."

"This isn't a fantasy," Logan frowned, "This is real. Don't ever think it isn't."

"No, that's not it," Veronica shook her head. "I like _this_: it being just you and me. It's hard for me to show how I feel or talk to people about, anything that means anything, but it's never been that way with you. It would be so much simpler if it was just you and me."

"It's going to be different when we get back to Neptune. We'll have to deal with everyone else again, but no matter what, it's going to be me and you, Veronica. Always you and me, no matter what comes our way."

"Are you going to feel the same about me when we're home?" Veronica asked, her voice only a fraction louder than a whisper.

"Of course I am, Veronica," Logan answered without hesitation. "Do you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because Neptune may be where we live, but the thing that makes it home is you. So whether we're in Neptune or a thousand miles away, I'm going to feel the same."

A smile formed on Veronica's lips, "You are so cheesy. I would never have suspected you to bring out the sappy romantic stuff."

"Only when it comes to you Ronnie," Logan smiled back. "And at least it's not a line. I really mean it."

"I know you do," Veronica said softly and reached over to run a hand through his hair, "I feel the same way."

"Good," Logan grabbed her hand before she could return it to her lap and laced his fingers with hers. "Now that we have that all cleared up, can we put some music on and enjoy the rest of our trip."

O-o-O

It wasn't until they pulled into the parking lot of the same hotel they had stayed their first night in that Veronica realized how close they were to being back in Neptune. This really was their last night of complete liberation. They had to savor these last hours of freedom. Even as her mind grasped onto that thought, she continued to tell herself that it was going to be alright. It was going to. It had to be.

Logan pulled out his wallet before they had even stepped into the office. He raised a dismissive hand to Veronica's ready to be voiced complaints before they left her mouth. He smirked, "It's the last time, I swear."

"Why do I not believe you?" Veronica shook her head.

"Because I have every intention of spoiling you every chance I get, despite any agreements I may have made to the contrary," Logan answered casually. "What can I say? It's how I was raised. It's ingrained into my DNA."

"I didn't know there was a gene for obnoxious excessive spending of inexhaustible wealth," Veronica allowed Logan to put his arm around her shoulders as they approached the counter.

"I'm sure I'm not the first person to use it as an excuse," Logan shrugged, laughing lightly.

The man behind the counter looked up as they arrived in front of him. After a split second of assessment, his eyes lit up in recognition. "I remember you two. How was your trip?"

"Good," Logan answered. "We'd like a room."

"Well, we have vacancies, but I'm sorry to tell you, the only rooms we have available have only one bed," the man said.

Veronica and Logan looked at each other and then back at the man. Veronica smiled, "Actually, that sounds fine."

The man smiled and angled a pointed glance toward Logan, "A very good trip then, I would imagine."

"You could say that," Logan grinned.

A few minutes later they were letting themselves into their room for the night. Without really dwelling on the fact that there was only one bed—which amounted to not looking at the king sized bed that took up most of the room—Veronica changed for bed while Logan went to take a shower. Once she was changed, Veronica climbed onto the bed and waited for Logan to emerge from the bathroom. She smoothed her hands through her hair as she tried to talk herself down from the anxiety attack she felt coming on. She told herself that she was being ridiculous. It wasn't that big of a deal to sleep in the same bed as Logan. She had nothing to worry about and she repeated that to herself over and over as she tried to get comfortable against the starchy hotel pillows.

When Logan exited the bathroom, he paused at the foot of the bed. His eyes traveled over the bed and its occupant. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something. Yet no sound came out and he struggled to find words.

Veronica's voice saved him the trouble. She voiced the same thought she had been trying to use to convince herself to calm down, "It's not like it's the first time we've shared a bed on this trip."

"Yeah," Logan nodded sheepishly, "but that time was an accident and before—"

"Before," Veronica agreed.

"I wouldn't try anything," Logan said. "You know that right?"

Veronica nodded.

"I mean, we just sorted out our feelings for each other. I wouldn't want to rush into anything."

"Of course not," Veronica said, before smiling lightly, "Besides we ought to wait until I have my pep squad uniform handy—since you like me in it so much."

Logan laughed softly as the tension eased out of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slid up to sit next to Veronica. "I like you just fine out of it."

Veronica leaned into him. Her face was just a few inches from his as she said, "That would be the idea, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know whose influence I should thank more for that comment: mine or Lilly's," Logan smirked, before leaning down to close the distance between their lips. When he pulled away, he added, "But either way, I like it."

Veronica smiled as she curled against Logan's side and he wrapped an arm around her. She sighed, "Can you imagine what our lives would be like if we hadn't made that promise to each other when we were thirteen?"

Logan remained quiet so Veronica continued.

"We wouldn't have gotten as close as we did. Maybe we wouldn't be close at all. We would have ended up with different people. I might not have refused Duncan and you might have surrendered to Lilly's seductions—who knows what disasters those relationships could have led to."

Logan tightened his hold on Veronica, "I think we still would have ended up together somehow."

"But it wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't trust each other the way we do. It wouldn't be like this," Veronica said quietly.

"No," Logan agreed. "It wouldn't be like this."

"We have hope because of each other. The future looks brighter, doesn't it?" Veronica asked and Logan nodded his confirmation. "We wouldn't have that if I hadn't been a pushy thirteen year old who couldn't take no for an answer."

"I loved that about thirteen year old you," Logan smiled, "You were the first person, the _only_ person actually, to not accept the brush off at face value. Everyone else in Neptune, Duncan and Lilly included, would probably _prefer_ a lie, even when they know it's a lie, because they'd rather not be bothered by an unsavory truth. The fact that you were different was almost a guarantee that I would inevitably fall for you."

Logan pressed a kiss to Veronica's hair. They settled in against the pillows and took a few quiet moments to get comfortable. Veronica took in a deep breath and let Logan tuck her head under his chin. She hadn't felt as peaceful as she did in that moment in a very long time. She didn't want to disrupt it for anything, but she supposed there were things she should say before she talked herself out of it.

"I'm going to have to tell Lilly and Duncan about the affair, aren't I?" Veronica said against Logan's chest. She could feel Logan's voice rumble in his chest before the words left his lips.

"Well, Lilly's going to want an explanation about the test results and she's likely to see right through anything that isn't the complete truth," Logan answered, "and if you tell her, she's going to tell Duncan sooner or later."

"I never wanted them to suffer the same misery I felt knowing that about my mother," Veronica said.

"Maybe it's unavoidable now."

"Maybe," Veronica nodded. "Will you be there when I tell them?"

"I'll be there for you whenever you need me," Logan responded.

"It's easier when you're not the only one with the secret. Holding it all in by myself wasn't good for me," Veronica sighed. "It will be a burden off my shoulders to tell them."

"Maybe going back won't be as bad as we keep thinking it's going to be."

"If we face it together," Veronica said.

"If we face it together," Logan repeated and with a deep breath slid down to lay on the bed, pulling Veronica with him.

Even as they cuddled together under the blankets, they didn't go to sleep. Even though Veronica was tired enough to sleep for days, she didn't want to close her eye. It was their last night of freedom and she wanted to savor every moment. So she talked and listened as Logan spoke, and when there was nothing left to say she sought out his lips with her own. They had to return to the lives they left behind the next day, but that night was theirs.


	15. Setting the Change in Motion

**A/N: **Alright everyone, this is the final chapter. This is finito. If I do a follow-up chapter/epilogue, it will probably be as a separate one-shot or I might, maybe, do a sequel. Not sure yet. Whether or not either of those things is written, this story is done with chapter fifteen. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Without further ado, I present you with chapter fifteen. Enjoy! Vote in the poll! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Setting the Change in Motion**

After stalling their return to the very last second, Logan and Veronica finally drove the final stretch into Neptune. It was late when Logan parked in front of the Mars residence, but Veronica quickly shushed all of Logan's plans to head back to his own house and ushered him to her door. Before she could get her key in the lock, the door was pulled open and they came face to face with Keith Mars. Veronica offered her Dad a sheepish smile as Logan swallowed nervously. Without a word, Keith gestured them both inside the house and into the living room.

Keith sat down in the arm chair and Veronica and Logan took their own seats on the couch. The three sat there silently for a few minutes. Keith was watching the two teens intently, Veronica was meeting his eyes without hesitation and Logan focused his attention on the ground. Logan had always felt slightly intimidated by the Sheriff, despite Keith's genuinely friendly personality, but in the wake of their runaway escape that intimidation had evolved into full fledged fear at what the man was capable of if he misinterpreted the intentions of the trip.

"Daddy," Veronica finally broke the silence, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do—_we _ have a lot of explaining to do. There are some really important things I need to tell you," she glanced at Logan beside her before adding, "and I think there are some things Logan would like to talk to you about, but it's late. Can it wait until morning? And please don't send Logan home, I think he should—"

Her Dad put up a hand to stop her from rambling on further. "Logan, the guest room is made up and ready for you. You two are probably exhausted from your drive. Get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Veronica smiled and got up to hug her Dad, "Thank you Dad, I'm about ready to fall asleep standing up. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Logan."

As she passed him on her way to her room, Veronica pressed a chaste kiss to Logan's cheek and continued on her way as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She was halfway down the hallway to her room when she heard her Dad ask Logan to wait a minute, so she hung back. She leaned against the wall to carefully listen in.

"Logan, I just wanted to let you know that the guest bedroom is not just yours for tonight. It's yours whenever and for however long you need it. I don't know your reasons for needing to leave—I'm hoping you'll share them with me when we talk tomorrow—but either way, I understand the significance they must hold. So if there's anything you need or if you want to talk, I'm here. I don't want you or my daughter to have to run off again."

"Thank you, sir," Logan responded, "but I assure you, it won't happen again."

"Call me Keith," her Dad said. "We might as well be on a first name basis. I imagine I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you."

"I hope so," Logan laughed lightly, "but, while I appreciate the gesture, I think I'll stick with Mr. Mars for now."

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

Veronica was smiling from the overheard exchange. She didn't register the sound of approaching footsteps until the person was already rounding the corner into the hallway. Without enough time to make it the distance to her room, she was caught. It was a first—she was generally so good at being stealthy since her small stature and genetics were in her favor—but at least it was Logan and not her Dad coming toward her with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Eavesdropping Miss Mars?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Shh," Veronica put a finger to her lips. "You wouldn't want someone overhearing our conversation."

She took Logan's hand and led him down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Once they were inside, she quietly shut the door behind them. Veronica leaned back against the door as she studied Logan's face. He stood a couple feet away from her, taking up space in the empty part of the room at the foot of the guest bed.

"Does it feel different yet?" Veronica suddenly asked. "We're actually back in Neptune. It feels strange to think I'll actually be sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"I don't know how it feels just yet," Logan answered. "I'm still kind of thrown by how your Dad was acting. I'm not exactly sure what I expected his reaction to be, but that was not it."

Veronica nodded, "I expected louder and more hostile. Some angry grunts to punctuate each elaborate argument about how much of a stupid mistake running off was. Maybe a few disappointed glares for flavor."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"He did say he understood," Veronica said, looking down at her hands as she intertwined her fingers, "When he left me that message when we first left. But I still thought he would be mad about us leaving without warning. Maybe I just didn't believe him, but I guess I underestimated him a little in that department."

"I guess we'll find out for sure tomorrow. He might want to save all the yelling for when we're alert enough to appreciate it," Logan shrugged. He covered his mouth with one hand as a yawn threatened to escape.

"I'm happy you're here tonight," Veronica sighed. "I would have been worried sick if you had gone home."

"I'm happy to be here too," Logan agreed. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. He dropped his mouth to her lips when she tilted her face up to him.

"Mmm," Veronica murmured when Logan broke the kiss. "I should get to my room before my Dad comes to check on us."

"This trip spoiled me," Logan admitted as he rested his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to leave. I got used to falling asleep with you in the same room as me."

"I won't be too far away," Veronica whispered. "Just across the hall. I'll be there if you need anything. I'll never be too far away. Don't worry."

Logan smiled as he stepped back a few steps, allowing her the distance for her to make her exit. "Sweet dreams, Ronnie."

"You too," Veronica reciprocated before she stepped out into the hall and closed the door between them.

Once she was in her own room and in her own bed, Veronica figured sleep would come without any kind of struggle. Instead she found herself wide awake and staring at the ceiling over her bed, musing over the days that had preceded that moment and all the things that had happened. Although there was a part of her that was scared that she would wake up in the morning and it would be like the trip never happened, Veronica could somehow already feel the changes that had been set in motion. Something, which at first was indefinable, nagged at her and kept her awake as minutes and hours ticked by. She imagined Logan sleeping soundly in the room across from hers and that soothed some of the unease that was building in her stomach, but did not eradicate it completely. Finally, unable to keep struggling in vain to grasp at the tendrils of much needed sleep, Veronica left her bed before the sky outside her window had even began to lighten, illuminated by the first rays of the rising sun.

As Veronica stepped out into the hall, she expected to find all the bedroom doors closed tightly, enclosing all the slumbering occupants away from any disturbance. While the guest bedroom door was still shut—separating her from the sleeping Logan—the door to her parents' room was sitting ajar. Veronica frowned as she approached the master bedroom. At first she assumed the open door had been a precaution, meant to allow her Dad to catch his daughter or his houseguest should they attempt any nighttime visitations, but when she peeked around the door, she found the room empty. Her Dad's side of the bed was unmade, but unoccupied. Her mother's side was still pristine, with the edges of the blankets tucked in smoothly at the corners. Her curiosity peaked, Veronica ventured further into the room and was almost keenly aware of the many things that were missing besides her parents—a bare dresser top, an empty drawer still propped open and a glimpse at the naked hangers in one half of the closet told the story.

Veronica's head was spinning when she walked into the kitchen in search of a glass of water and perhaps some aspirin for the dull ache growing at her temple. It wasn't until she opened the door to the refrigerator and its light illuminated the room that she realized the room was already occupied. She closed the refrigerator and reached over and flipped the switch for the overhead light. The room brightened to the point that she had to shield her eyes slightly until they adjusted to the lighting. She sighed as she focused on the figure sitting at the table and facing her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Keith asked.

"Daddy," Veronica responded, her voice barely over a whisper. "Where's Mom?"

"Veronica, honey," Keith started. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how easy it was when we came home. All the messages Mom left were so angry, that if she had been here she would never have let me hear the end of it," Veronica said. "And now I was just in your room and all of her things, they're just gone. Where is she?"

"Honey, after you and Logan left, I was forced to really look at why you felt like you had no other options," Keith stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Veronica. "I realized that there were things I had never said and things I had never done, that I should have said and done. Maybe if I had, you wouldn't have had to run.

"I confronted Lianne about her drinking and she was furious. I tried to reason with her about everything and she claimed I was blaming her for your choices. I told her I took responsibility for my part in all of this and that she had to take hers, because I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore. I was forced to give your mother an ultimatum. I told her she need to get help, or get out. She chose the latter. I'm so sorry, Veronica."

By the time her Dad had finished talking, Veronica was wiping away her tears as they fell. She had already known deep insider of her the answer to her question, but it still hurt. It hurt her even more to know that her Dad had to endure her mother walking out all alone. Although it had been her absence that had provoked the situation that led to her mother's flight, Veronica still regretted not being there. Her Dad did not deserve to have his daughter run away and his wife abandon him in the same week.

"No, I'm sorry," Veronica cried. "I'm so, so sorry for leaving. We just had to. I needed to and Logan needed to—we just needed to escape for awhile. And I'm so sorry that I disappeared on you."

The words spilled out in time with her tears and she soon found herself wrapped tightly in her Dad's arms. Keith ran a hand over her hair. "It's okay Veronica. I understand. Maybe not fully, but hopefully in time you can help me to. All that matters now is that you are safe and you're home. Just promise me that next time you need something, talk to me about it before you have to resort to leaving."

"It won't ever happen again," Veronica shook her head as she pulled back from her Dad. She looked up at him and then glanced in the direction of the hallway to the bedrooms, "I have everything I need right here now."

"You should get some sleep," Keith said after a moment. "It's going to be a long day for you and Logan tomorrow. There are a lot of people that are going to want answers."

"And you'll get them, I promise," Veronica responded. "Why we left and what we did."

"While I know it is important to you that Logan talks to me about why he needed to leave and I would like those answers, you forgot one thing, Veronica," Keith said, "where you were for all that time."

Veronica nodded, "I could tell you that—"

"—but you don't have to," Keith finished for her. "I knew exactly where you were the entire time. You left your phone on. I was able to track your trip through the GPS in your cellphone."

"I knew that," Veronica admitted. "I left it on, on purpose. I wasn't trying to hide from you. I trusted that you wouldn't use it to drag us home."

Keith smiled, "That's my girl."

Veronica hugged her Dad one more time, "I _am_ your girl. No doubt about that. Goodnight Dad."

As Veronica returned to her room, she felt content to look into the future for the first time in years. In the morning she and Logan would sit down with her Dad and have the talk that needed to be had. She knew her Dad would do whatever it took to help Logan once he knew the whole story. Everything would fall into place. Her mother's departure had yet to fully hit her and perhaps in the morning she would find herself more upset. She wanted to care that her mother had left, but she couldn't help but think that it was probably for the best. Veronica had to believe that it would all work out. She didn't know what the future would bring, but with her Dad and Logan by her side, she could face it head on.

It had taken the fulfillment of an old promise made by two desperate thirteen year olds to let her see that, but it was worth it in the end. The last few days with Logan would provide the catalyst for changes that had been a long time coming, and they were the days she would always remember as some of the best of her life. When Veronica crawled into bed this time, sleep came easily. She was happy to dream of the possibilities the future held, unaware but hoping that across the hall Logan was doing the same.

-fin-


End file.
